


Back to colourless sight

by born_of_the_dova13



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst and Feels, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7940062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/born_of_the_dova13/pseuds/born_of_the_dova13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An attack on the strawhats leaves Luffy without a first mate and Sanji without a soul mate WARNING! CHARACTER DEATH ZoSan/SanZoro</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back to colourless sight

**Author's Note:**

> I am so so sorry

**I had an inspiration to make this when I read a prompt on tumblr.**

**'You see everything in black and white until you meet until you meet your soulmate and everything explodes into colour then goes back into black and white when they die' I saw a fic that was the first half with ZoSan but I wanted another ZoSan of the other half.**

Blood...Blood everywhere. The deck of the Merry was drenched, drenched red of his Namaka. Oak wood stained a dark crimson. Chopper had taken Luffy to the medical centre and had finished the operation, Zoro was next. Sanji wasn't harmed in the attack, he was inside the cannon room, firing and protecting Usopp and Nami. They sat in silence in the kitchen, the colours were fading. He knew that it meant Zoro was dying, slowly slipping away, slipping into death's cold embrace. He looked at Luffy, his red jacket faded to a weird brown. He walks into the medical centre, surprisingly the procedure had finished he was as stable as anyone could be in that situation, only Sanji knew the extent of his injuries. Fatal injuries. Injuries not even Zoro could survive.  
"M-Moss head. Don't. I'll kill you if you die. I don't want you to die. If you die who will I fight with?" He said, unable to keep the stream of tears at bay any longer. The flood gates opened and tears cascaded down his cheeks. The colours around him were fading, growing dimmer by the second. Zoro's green hair faded slowly to a dark grey, Sanji's grey T-shirt he threw on turned to a black, and no colours could be seen. The dark world around him faded to black and white, unable to see anything in the crooked darkness. Outside the raindrops pounds on the window, tears falling in sync with the pounding storm raging both inside and out. He was colourblind. The reason.

_Zoro was dead_

Sanji's body was racked by heartbroken sob after sob. He collapsed onto the chair next to the swordsman and the tears kept coming, against his will and he cried into Zoro's chest. His head was buried in the bodies chest, his hands were cold, his skin sickly pale, eyes shut never opening to let emerald orbs meet sea blue. He promised, he promised to live to be there when Sanji found the All Blue, and Sanji promised to be there when Zoro beat Mihawk and became the world's greatest swordsman. Sanji fisted the cloth of Zoro's shirt, wetting it salty tears. Sanji opened his watery eyes and stared at the green-haired man before him, (he saw it as a dark grey) the last time he could see him, no words would be spoken. Sanji band down to the Swordsman and placed a kiss on his lips, pulling away slowly to savour the heart wrenching moment.

  
_"And if the all flowers faded away_   
_And if all the storm clouds decided to stay_   
_Then you would find me_   
_each hour the same_   
_'Cause he is tomorrow_   
_And I am today_

_'Cause if right is leaving_   
_I'd rather be wrong._   
_'Cause he is the sunlight_   
_The sun is gone."_

The song appeared in his mind as a fresh memory, recalling a tragedy of years before. A chef at the Baratie had died. The song of his funeral rang in his ears and pored out of his heart, and bounced through the air. The song hit his own ears and created tears he didn't know he had. 

_"And if loving him_   
_Is heartache for me_   
_And if holding him means_   
_That I have to bleed_   
_Then I am the martyr_   
_Love is to blame_   
_'Cause he is the healing_   
_I am the pain."_

After a while the tears stopped and his voice was left sounding rough and scratchy, but he continued none the less.

_"He lives in a daydream_   
_(He lives in a daydream)_   
_Where I don't belong_   
_'Cause he is the sunshine_   
_And the sun is gone_

_And it will take this life of regret_   
_For my heart to learn to forget_

_And if loving him_   
_Is heartache for me_   
_And if holding him means_   
_That I have to bleed_   
_Then I am the martyr_   
_Love is to blame_

_'Cause he is the healing_   
_I am the pain._

_He lives in a daydream_   
_(He lives in a daydream)_   
_Where I don't belong_

_'Cause he is the sunshine_   
_And the sun is gone_   
  


_And it will take this life of regret_   
_For my heart to learn to forget_   
_Tommorow will be as it always has been_   
_And I will fall for him tomorrow_   
_For I know I have come to close_   
  


_'Cause if right is leaving_   
_I'd rather be wrong._   
_'Cause he is the sunlight_   
_The sun is gone_   
  


_'Cause he is the sunlight_   
_The sun is gone."_

Sanji made no move to wipe the tears away, as fresh tears would only replace them, cascading down his cheeks and dripping of his chin. A few hours later he heard Nami and Usopp's voices. The cannoneer had to pick a new top out for Nami because the one she wore was stained with blood.   
"White or Blue?" She asked. Sanji walked out, trying to see the colours she held. He couldn't, the blue shirt was just a grey. His eyes were red and puffy his nose red too. Nami and Usopp saw these signs and checked if he was ok.  
"Sanji? Are you ok?" The redhead asked. Sanji shook his head.  
"What happened?" She asked hesitantly   
"I-I'm... colourblind." He said, hesitating slightly as he knew that way was the easiest to tell his Namaka about Zoro's death.  
"No...Zoro, he... He didn't...did he?" Usopp asked. Sanji nodded as he walked into his and Zoro's room. He grabbed one of Zoro's shirts and fell into the hammock, breathing in Zoro's scent. The scent he could never smell again. His Marimo, his moss head. His Zoro was dead. He fell into a dreamless sleep for hours, basking in the scent of his dead lover. Dreamless was better, as nightmares would overtake the peaceful dreams he once had his lover lay beside him. The lover he had just lost.  
 _~timeskip~_  
Sanji woke up after a sleep untouched by dreams or nightmares alike and stretched. One look at anything that belonged to Zoro would set him off in tears. Sanji hated that fact, he was a strong man, he certainly not weak. But when came to Zoro's death it time like a ton of merciless bricks. His heart was void , like his heart had died with the swordsman. He walked out of the room he was currently in, heading for the dining room. 'Maybe being with my Namaka would make me feel better.' Sanji thought. He walked into the dining room, seeing the navigator and the sniper smiling at him from the table cheered him a little, but the memory of Zoro sitting in the empty chair demanding Sake filled his mind and his dry eyes started to water. He sat down in the mosshead's seat and looked at them with blurry vision. Being with others didn't help, it just made the absence of Zoro more obvious to his broken heart.  
"H-hey." He sniffled. They greeted him back, obviously wanting to be brief in fear of saying anything that would set the cook off in tears. Sanji was a strong person, it took alot to phase him and make him cry. Zoro was his soulmate after all. Sanji smiled at their meeting.

_~flashback~ (Sanji's POV)_   
_The light from outside streamed in, painting the hair of the dining people shimmer and shine. I served a woman, Nami her name was. I couldn't tell what her hair colour was, she wasn't grey haired, she was too beautiful and young for that. The reason why was because I was colourblind. I hadn't met my soulmate yet._   
_"Oh, why have the Gods out such an obstacle between us. My fair maiden I'm terribly sorry but are not fated to be together." I fawned. I looked over the table, a long-nosed guy with black hair, a girl with grey hair, and a boy with black hair and a guy with green hair. W-wait... I did a double take... green? I saw green. For the first time in my life I saw oranges, and purples, reds and greens. I looked around, the girl who I had served before had ginger hair, not grey. I found out what colour my own hair was. Yellow. I loved it. Then I remembered what Zeff had told me._

_'You see things in black and white until you see your soulmate. Then all the colours of the world let you open your eyes to them. So you are able to see them.'_

_A guy? A guy was my soulmate? I was a lady's man. No way. But I didn't think of it until then, I had never been attracted to women in my life. In the brief time I attended school, the boys would date girls but never finding their soulmate until their later years. Even if it was love, it wasn't deep. I hadn't even like the girls then. I realised, everything I had some was a facade. This guy, was my soulmate. I ran as I processed these thoughts. I had to get away. Even if we were on the same boat. I stood outside and took a long, deep drag of my cigarette and thought. I thought as I watched the sun set, casting a golden flame over the blue of the ocean. The clouds burned with a firey passion only the sun could make, the God I didn't believe in had painted him a sunset of a lifetime. The first one I ever saw. I looked a the colours and thought of the difference. The oranges, the pinks, the yellows and reds. Then I looked into the ocean below the horizon. The sight I saw before me took my breath away, the dark blue reflected the burning sun's rays and shone with its own magnificence, turquoise and navy's mixed, light and dark mingled and greens floated all around him._   
_"This is... blue?" I said, more of a question than a statement. I heard a deep huff voice chime from behind me._   
_"Awesome. Colours are amazing. Not every day you meet your soulmate huh?"_   
_"Yeah." I replied._   
_~end flashback~ (general POV)_

"ji...anji...Sanji...Sanji!" Nami called. Sanji snapped out of his daydream and looked at the navigator.  
"

S-sorry, what were you talking about?" He asked.  
"We were asking what you want to do with..." She trailed off, Sanji didn't need to hear the end of that sentence, he one they were talking about Zoro's body.   
"Bury him." He said, voice dripping with sadness. Nami and Usopp nodded and accepted Sanj's request.

 _~1 week later~_  
The funeral had just ended and Sanji say in front of Zoro's grave. It read.

_'Here lies_   
_Roronoa Zoro_   
_great Namaka, swordsman_   
_and boyfriend._   
_X500-X519'_

Sanji sat, motionless staying at the grave. He had done so for a few hours after the funeral. They were going to stay for 2 days on their current Island but they decided against it. Sanji needed some time before moving on. Sanji stood up and wiped away the tears he was about to shed. He shot the stone a sad smile, Zoro wouldn't have wanted him to be upset and miserable. He turned his back to the grave stone and walked back to the boat, he might live in black and white from now on, but his life was full of colour. Stepping onto the Merry Sanji looked over his shoulder, seeing Zoro standing by his grave, smiling, carefree, genuine and happy. Sanji smiled back, seeing Zoro like that was what he needed. He decided that, if he couldn't live on _with Zoro_ , I would love on _for_ Zoro.

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> Aren't you glad I'm not Oba?


End file.
